


What If Billy Isn't Dead?

by just_usual_trash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, F/M, Good Parent Joyce Byers, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: (I don't read through my shit, so there will probably definitely be mistakes, I'll get round to it.)





	What If Billy Isn't Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> "'m sorry."  
> They were Billy's last words to his sister. He had been such an asshole to everyone, and now he knew it was his time to go...He needed to say sorry.
> 
> "Billy!"  
> Max was in floods of tears, she never got to tell her brother how much he actually meant to her and now it was too late.
> 
> She and El had done all they could possibly do to free Billy of the Mind Flayer, but nothing seemed to work. Billy had allowed El in, as one final attempt to set right all his wrongs. But that's all he could do. He let his eyes slip shut, the last thing he felt was his shoulder getting wet with his little sister's tears.

"'m sorry."  
They were Billy's last words to his sister. He had been such an asshole to everyone, and now he knew it was his time to go...He needed to say sorry.

"Billy!"  
Max was in floods of tears, she never got to tell her brother how much he actually meant to her and now it was too late.

She and El had done all they could possibly do to free Billy of the Mind Flayer, but nothing seemed to work. Billy had allowed El in, as one final attempt to set right all his wrongs. But that's all he could do. He let his eyes slip shut, the last thing he felt was his shoulder getting wet with his little sister's tears.

Lucas had to pull Max away from the corpse of her older brother, she didn't want to leave him, maybe he wasn't dead? Maybe if they just got him out...He would be okay?

But when they all got outside...It was a different story. Joyce was a mess. Everything was on fire. This wasn't a dream, this was real. All too real.  
They had a massive group cuddle and all of them for one reason or another shed tears. But El and Max both understood each other's pain. El had lost her dad, and Max had lost her brother.

After Joyce had checked on her sons her attention was then on El and Max. She knew that El had realised Hopper had lost his life, and she knew that Max had lost Billy. She gave her boys a kiss on the head before he walked over and wrapped her arms around both the girls, just in time for those black body bags to be wheeled out.

El looked around for a head count when she noticed Steve standing by one of the many ambulances ready to take the bodies away.  
"Steve..."  
She mumbled then wiped her eyes as she walked over to him. No one else knew the feelings that he had for Billy, other than him and her...What El knew that Steve didn't, was the fact that Billy also had feelings for Steve. When she saw Steve she choked out another small sob.  
"He loved you..."

Steve had kept himself pretty distant when everyone came back out, because his feelings were so secret, he didn't want anyone to catch on, so when El came over he tensed up.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
He wiped his eyes as if he hadn't been crying.

"Billy...He loved you."

Steve's eyes widened a little in disbelief and more tears fell, but once again he brushed them away.  
"Yeah...Well it's too late now. He's dead, the chief is dead, they're all fucking dead."

El looked up at him and then back at the group of people before finally looking up at Steve again. She wished she could say something to fix his pain. But there wasnt anything she could do so she just let put a sigh and dried her own eyes.  
"I know...But they need you, now."

Steve nodded and he wiped his cheeks again before he placed a hand on El's shoulder before he headed back over to be swamped by all of his kids.

No one would sleep that night. Even if they tried, it was like a nightmare they were actually living in. There would be no coming back from this.

4 MONTHS LATER

Things had been slowly healing, ever so slowly but their was progress.  
The Byers had decided they were going to move town to forget all this and try and live normal lives, along with them went El. That was the only place she could go, but she didn't mind, Joyce was lovely, and so were Jonathan and Will. She felt safe with them, even if every night she had a few tears come to her eyes about her Dad, Hop, and the fact she couldn't see Mike anymore...Or Max, or Dustin, or Lucas.  
That was okay though, because every night she would call Mike, then Max to see how everything was going.

Things were settling down until one night she had a weird dream, about none other than Billy. He was alive in her dreams, and alone. It made her jump awake and immediately sit up. She looked around the room, taking a few moments to compose herself. Was he really still alive?  
She needed to find out.  
There was a clock on the wall, it had just turned 3 in the morning, everyone was asleep, she made sure of that before she snuck into the front room and sat in front of the TV.  
Ever since the mall...Her powers had almost, run out. Everyday she would try, and try, and try again to no avail, but she needed to try one last time, to see if this was actually the truth, if so, she needed to talk to him, even in his dreams, that would work. Max needed to know...And Steve as well. She had heard from Mike that Steve wasn't doing too well after that day. Maybe this would help him as well?

She drew in a breath, changed the TV station onto static, grabbed her blindfold and focused. For some time, nothing happened and she began to grow impatient and become frustrated, but after a short break, she did what her sister told her ages ago now it seemed...She focused all her pain, her sorrow, the pain and sorrow of the ones she loved, and it happened...She was back in her usual dark place, she looked around and she laughed softly, she couldn't lose her concentration now.  
"Billy..."  
She called out softly to start with as she took a few steps forward.  
"Billy!"  
The next one was louder, she heard it echo this time. A few more steps forward and then in her sight came the image of a young man with short, blonde hair. He was sleeping on the floor, nothing over him, curled up around himself in just jeans and a blue tshirt. She walked over to him and knelt by his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
The teen rolled over, still asleep, and much to her surprise, it was none other than Billy Hargrove...He looked...Different?  
His hair was gone that was the most obvious thing, but aside from that, he almost seemed like a different person. His whole presence wasn't the same as the Billy that nearly killer her, yeah the Mind Flayer was gone now but it was deeper than that.  
"Billy? Is that you?"

The teen gave a slight grunt, his eyes still remained shut even if they were now moving under his eyelids.  
"Who's asking?" 

"It's me...Eleven. You're alive?"  
She had seen it with her own eyes...What had happened, the bodies being wheeled out, nothing was making sense anymore, just as they had started to settle into a new life.  
"That day, the monster...You..."

He gave a small amused huff before it was soon replaced with fear.  
"Died? I thought so, they took me."

El frowned as she tried to make sense of this all.  
"Who took you? Billy? Billy!"  
She tried to touch him again but his image had faded, she tried to scramble to her feet but she couldn't. She had probably pushed herself too far again. She pulled off the blindfold then she was back in her new home. She stared at the screen then turned it off and wiped her nose. If Billy was alive...She needed to speak to Mike so he could get together the gang and go looking, not Max though...If this wasn't real, she didn't want to get her hopes up, also what if he wasn't the same as she knew him, that might be hard for her to handle too.

Instead of going back to bed, El decided she would curl up on the couch, just incase Billy found his way to contact her again. He must have been talking about her out loud to himself, that's how he ended up in her dream...And just in case that happened again, she would be ready to receive his call.

When Joyce woke up, she was always the first one awake, she always made them all breakfast no matter how old they got, on her way to the bathroom she saw El curled up on the couch, and her natural instinct told her to go a d check on the girl. Joyce knelt by her side and placed a light hand on her cheek.  
"El? You're not in bed, is everything ok?"

Feeling the hand on her shoulder, the girl jumped awake, but as soon as she saw Joyce she nodded.  
"I'm okay."  
She placed her hand lightly on top of the woman's before she sat up.  
"Can I tell you something? Just me and you?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart."  
The woman smiled and she sat down next to the girl.  
"What's on your mind, love?"

El looked at her hands and she sighed.  
"It's Billy...I think he's still alive. I saw him in my dream, I spoke to him...He has no hair now, and he's all alone. It's dark."

"What?"  
Joyce blinked and she looked at El.  
"Are you sure? I mean, he was wheeled out and-"

"No. I saw him. I'm sure he's still alive.. And Mike needs to find him for me, with Dustin and Steve. I need the phone!"  
El jumped up and she ran to the phone but she paused.  
"May I use it?"

The woman didn't quite understand what was going through her head but she nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah of course. Do you want me to tell Will?"

"Yes. He will know how Billy is feeling, maybe he can help me talk to him."  
El got up and she went to the phone. She obviously knew Mike's number off by heart now, so she quickly dialed his number and waited patiently for him to answer the phone.  
When he picked up she quickly began to explain what she had told to Joyce. She smiled when he said he would do all he can.  
"Thank you."  
She nodded then hung up the phone.  
"He's going to get the group together even Steve, so they can find him."

"Do you think he's okay?"  
Joyce asked softly, she worried a lot about any child, especially the ones around her owns kids' age.

"He's...Scared. Very scared. And alone."  
El sighed as she sat down, looking at her hands.  
"I'm too weak to help."

"Don't say that."  
The woman wrapped her arm around the girl and gave her a hug.  
"You're doing all you can. You've told Mike and they will find him. You kids have always been good at that."

El let out a small chuckle and she smiled.  
"Yeah. We have." He smiled and she lent into Joyce's arms.

\---

Mike had radioed through to Lucas, and Lucas to Dustin, then Dustin got on his bike a rode to Steve's house. Now summer was over, Steve spent most his time at his house now, just keeping to himself. It would be a lie to say he hadn't let himself become a recluse after all of this shit. The only people who really came to see him now were Robin and the kids. He had been able to confide in her about his feelings for Billy because he knew that she wouldn't think any differently about him, that's why they were as close as they were.  
Steve was getting ready to have a shower when there was a knock on the door.  
He groaned then he plodded down the stairs and to the door. When he opened it Dustin rushed in.

"Dude, you need to get dressed, you need to come with us, El called and she said Billy is alive! C'mon, get dressed!" 

Steve took a moment to try and comprehend what was going on. He had spent the past couple of months coming to terms in himself surrounding his sexuality and now he had to deal with this shit?  
He sighed and sucked up his emotions and nodded.  
"Fine, fine. Okay, give me a moment."  
He sighed and went back upstairs, he chucked on some jeans and a tshirt. He just brushed over his hair to one side then he came back down.

"Right, so what did El say to you all?"

Dustin grabbed Steve's keys and made his was out to Steve's car, he then unlocked it and got in the passenger side at the front. "You're going to have to be Will for now, Max can't know until we know for sure. That's the orders."

Steve nodded and he started up his car then looked over at Dustin.  
"Do you know where he possibly is? What's the plan, this seems very unsafe."  
He frowned a little.

"That's the thing...We have no idea where he is...Somewhere dark, and he's alone. That's what we got so far. But we know its around Hawkins somewhere."

A groan came put of Steve's mouth and he just nodded.  
"Jesus this is unsafe...Fine. Fine. Let's go get the rest of the party that's here, minus Max. Where are we meeting them?"

"The quarry. When they thought they found Will's body, it was here at the quarry. I have a feeling it's the same people. We look there first."

"Don't you think that they would have been smarter than that though?"  
Steve asked as he headed for the quarry.  
"Like I wouldn't dump something in the same place twice."

Dustin shrugged.  
"Maybe they didn't dump him, maybe he got away like El did, maybe they were using him to try and do whatever the Russians do these days, and he came back here. Maybe he went to the place he feels safe? I don't know!"

Come to think about it, one night when he was at the quarry and Billy came by, he was expecting a full out fight, but they actually just hung out and had a good time.  
If thay night was as pivotal for Billy as it was for Steve, then maybe Dustin was on to something.  
"Fine, we search there first."  
He sped up a little bit and he let out a small sigh. God he hoped they would find him there and he was okay, well as okay as he could be.

Upon arriving at the quarry, Lucas and Mike were already there, scanning the area from the highest point possible, they had yet to go and look from down the bottom.  
Dustin quickly hopped out the car and ran to join his friends.  
"Any sign of anyone yet?"

Lucas shook his head.  
"Nothing! But we need to get a look down there too."

"Okay, let's go there now, if this is Russians or whatever, we need to stick together because we are down three members, and one of which is our lifeline. We have Steve and his bats, but that's nowhere near El."  
He paused then he looked up at Steve who was stood with his hand on his hip.  
"Sorry, Buddy."

Steve just rolled his eyes then he called the kids into his car.  
"Lucas and Mike check out one side, me and Dustin will get the other side, anyone who sees anything at all. Let. Me. Know. Are we all clear?"

The three boys nodded and they looked around as Steve drove them down.  
Tensions were high, it almost felt like it was a race against time, with such little information about where to find him, what his state was, it quite frankly made Steve feel sick. Even if Billy had been an asshole, I'm his eyes, he had already redeemed himself ages ago when he apologised to him for his temper. Billy didn't deserve any of this shit. And it made Steve so mad. When they parked up Steve was the first one to get out of the car and head over to the water front and started to look around the edge of the quarry. He could see anything at all.

"See anything, Dustin? I don't see shit so far."

Just before Dustin opened his mouth the was a shout from Lucas who could see more obviously because his binoculars.  
"Steve! I think we have something!"

For a moment Steve's heart sunk but he walked, well ran over to Lucas to get the information.  
"Well? What do you see?!"

Lucas looked up at him.  
"Along this side, there is what looks like an alcove or something, in the rock, just past that smaller body of water...It's dark, that's one thing El said, and no one goes over there, so if he is, he's alone."

"But how do we get to him? We have no idea what's in the water, how deep it is, if he's even there?"  
Dustin looked at Lucas and Mike.

"We could wait to see if there is any sign of him? If he's there he has to eat sooner or later..."  
Mike suggested.

They all then looked at Steve who had already started to wade into the water and was heading over to where the alcove was meant to be.  
"Lucas be my guide, Dustin and Mike, watch the water, if anything looks wrong, tell me."

Dustin just watched Steve with his jaw open.  
"He's an idiot."

Steve didn't care. If there was a chance that Billy was there. He would take any risk to see if Billy was there. He wasn't going to leave any stone unturned or anything. The water soon began to rise up past his hips, he should have take his clothes off.  
Eventually he found some sort of a ledge he could climb up on to. He looked around and back at the kids. Lucas was pointed up, he looked up and just a short climb above his head there was an opening. He looked around for a way to get up, but all he could do was jump a little, then rely on his own strength to get him up the rest of the way. It wasn't far, but the rocks were crumbling. He hulled himself up, using his feet to help him up the rock face.

When he got up there, the alcove went a lot deeper than he actually thought. He took a deep breath in and he began to look around the cave type place. He had no idea what was in there at all, he just knew he couldn't leave without fully checking the place out.  
"Billy?...Are you here?"  
He asked softly before he fell silent again.

From the back of the cave there was some sort of shuffling sound. Steve swallowed slightly and he looked around.  
"Hello?"  
He called out again but louder this time in care the first time he wasn't heard.  
It was only when he walked a bit closer that he then recognised the figure of a young man.  
He drew in a breath and had to think rationally. As much as he wanted this to be Billy, whatnot it wasn't? But then what if it was? What would he say? He bit his lip and shook his head telling himself to play it cool. But all that composure soon flew away from him as soon as he saw this person's face turn to look towards him.

"Jesus! Billy!"  
All those conversations that he talked over with himself in his head in the previous minutes suddenly became nonexistent. Any rational reactions also left shortly after them. He threw himself to his knees and just wrapped his arms tightly around Billy's shoulders, tears that weren't there suddenly were and he just buried his face into his shoulder. Right now, he didn't care what Billy's reaction would be, he just neeed to know that this was real.

He had no idea anymore how long he had been in here, all he knew was that the voice he just heard was definitely Steve. As much as he missed him, he didn't want him to see how broken he had become. That's why he didn't call back. That's also why he waited until Steve was right behind him before he turned around to face him. What followed that took him by surprise. He just went to say his name but he had no time to because the next second he was wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, nuzzling into his shoulder just like Steve had done with his face. 

Both the boys just held each other for a while, tightening their grip as much as they could, Billy gripping the back of Steve's shirt like this was a dream that could slip away at any minute. He really hoped this wasn't just another cruel trick in his life. He knew it wasn't when he felt Steve's clammy hands on his cheeks, usually Billy hated this feeling but right now he loved it.  
That day he really though he had lost everything. Everyone. He didn't get to say goodbye to Steve, or even Max. The whole ordeal really gave him a completely different outlook on life. He pressed his face into Steve's hands and he looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks too.

"I thought, we all thought that we lost you with Hopper."  
Steve began as he pressed their foreheads together. He didn't want to lose a second of contact with him.  
"Then Mike got a call from El and Dustin called me, we didn't have a clue if this was real or not..."  
He sucked in a small breath and then he ran one hand over the distinct lack of hair Billy had now.  
"What happened? To you, your hair..."

Billy couldn't help but to let out a small amused huff at Steve's panic.  
"I don't actually know what happened, not yet...I just don't care, not now...All this shit, Steve...All this shit, made me think differently."  
Billy placed one of his hands back on Steve's cheeks and he stroked it with his thumb.

The brunette smiled softly and he lent his cheek into Billy's hand.  
"Well, if it means anything, the short hair suits you too."

Billy gave him a soft smile then he moved his hand away from his cheek as a troublesome thought crossed his mind.  
"Who has El told...Who knows about this?"  
He bit his lip slightly as he looked down at his arms. He wondered if Steve would still be this way when they got outside and he saw the scars from where the black veins once were.

Steve blinked and he shook his head.  
"I don't think El has told anyone else but the gang, I know that Max doesn't know, El didn't want to tell her anything until she knew this was real...Dustin, Lucas and Mike are outside...We should probably get out and see them before they try and come looking for me."

Billy nodded and let out a small breath. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He had remember the conversations the two of them had, on the few times they were alone, Steve had said that he would always be there for him. But would that still be the case when Steve saw how Billy looked now...How he was, after all this shit...Would he still want to be there?  
Those questions would have to wait until a later date.  
"I might need a hand to stand up..."  
Billy was slightly ashamed of asking for help, but he needed it.

Steve of course returned to his side straight away and he nodded then wrapped his arm around his waist, helping Billy stand up, he had lost a lot of weight, but if he had been here for a few days without food, that would be expected. It didn't stop his heart from hurting though.  
"There is a little swim, but hold on to me okay? The kids are the other side." 

"Yeah, okay, I should be alright with some help."  
He looked at his feet and he slowly started to walk to the opening of the cave. When they got closer to the light of the outside world, Billy began to panic a little and hide his arms. The scars were still healing, even after all this time, they were deep when he realised he had them, so now most of them were in the stage of turning pink to white, but there were a few that were still bright pink, even tender to touch. He tood a deep breath in as he stood in the opening and looked down at his arm.  
"Steve...I need to show you something..."

Steve nodded and he turned his head to look at the teen who was holding on to his arm. When he saw Billy move his hand slowly, he naturally reached out and touched the scars that were in exactly the same formation as the black veins that were there before them.  
"Shit, Billy...That thing did that to you? Does it hurt?"  
His fingers gently traced the scars on his arms.

Billy watched him, his heart in his throat. He was so scared that Steve wouldn't want to be around him anymore. But when he touched them, it was a sigh of relief that fell from his mouth. He shook his head a little at the question.  
"Not all of them...Some do more than others."

Steve couldn't help but to give the scars he could see a soft kiss then he moved his hand away.  
"Let's get you out, back to mine, I'll run you a bath, make you some food all that stuff."

Billy couldn't help the light blush that crossed his cheeks as the brunette kissed his arm.  
"Yeah...sounds good to me."  
He mumbled, looking around as they went outside. It was still warm. Just cooling down but not to a point he had to wear a jacket. Billy looked at Steve one more time and he nodded.  
"Okay, after you." 

Steve nodded then he climbed down the rocks and turned his attention back up to Billy. He reached up to guide his feet, then as Billy slide down, Steve had a brief moment of panic as to where he should place his hands? Where was okay to put them? His calfs were too low, he couldn't reach his waist yet, so the only place he could hold was Billy's hips...

As soon as Billy felt the hands on his hips he smirked softly.  
"Already tryna touch me up, Harrington? I didn't know you were so forward. No dinner or anything?"

Steve's face was hot again and he shook his head. "Shut up, Bilky or I'll just let you fall."  
He had a slight pout on his face but it was soon replaced with a little smile.  
"Right, that's it...Keep coming down."  
He finally managed to grab his waist then help him down until his feet could touch the floor. He smiled at Billy who was still smirking. 

Steve decided he was going to conveniently ignore the fact that Billy looked like he was having a wonderful time teasing him and he just jumped in the water.  
"Come on, Mr. I was a lifeguard, we have to get back to the kids."

Billy laughed softly then he got in the water after Steve and began to swim by his side. He never would have imagined that Steve Harrington would go through all this trouble just to make sure he was safe, yet here they were, both swimming to the land. And just to top it all off, it looked like Billy was gonna be bunkering down with Harrington for a while at least.

The swim was done in silence for the most of it until Billy had to wrap his arms around Steve because he was getting very tired.  
Steve looked over his shoulder and he smiled at him softly.  
"So much for a lifeguard."  
Steve teased softly as the were greeted by the kids who just stood in shock.  
Lucas was the most cautious. He had been thrown against things too many times, and Billy was bad news.  
Mike was only slightly in front of Lucas, just staring at the two teens, and of course Dustin was right up next to Steve. His jaw dropped when he saw Billy. 

"Your hair is gone."

Billy felt his head and he nodded a bit.  
"Ah, yeah, sucks because now Steve has the best hair."

Steve grinned at that then he places a hand on Dustin's shoulder.  
"Pass me the blanket, let's get it wrapped around Billy and get him back to mine. Everyone get in the car."

Dustin wrapped the blanket around Billy's shoulders and held the car door open for him.  
Billy just gave a small nod and a small smile before he sat next to Steve in the passenger side at the front. The kids were sat in the back of the car, silently until they got to Steve's house and parked up.

"Lucas and Mike, go and unlock the door, Dustin help me get Billy inside."  
Steve ordered andbthe boys began to scramble to do their jobs they had to do.  
Dustin took one on Billy's arms and helped him stand, while Steve wrapped an arm around Billy's waist, holding him up as they started to walk.  
"Mike, get on the phone and tell El we've got him. Lucas, the first aid box in the bathroom upstairs, grab it just in case we need it. Dustin, go get him a glass of water."  
Steve instructed as he got Billy on the couch. He placed the back of his hand on Billy's forehead to feel his temperature.  
"How are you feeling, Billy?"  
That was the next question as soon as the kids had scattered, if he was still honest, he still couldn't believe it was Billy. His hand then came up and gently ran through the lack of hair he had now. It wasn't much longer than about an inch all over, but he still loved it.

Billy looked up at Steve as he ran his hand through his hair and he naturally leaned into his hand. He had missed Steve a lot over the past however long it had been. And Max. And even Susan. He had been worried sick about Max and if she was getting the same shit he did. But he didn't have time to worry about that too much, he knew that she was still in contact with all the boys and Steve, he also trusted that Steve would tell him if anything was really wrong.  
"Uh...I feel okay, just tired...You know, you don't have to do this for me. None of you do."  
He felt terrible that he had made these guys look out for him. Billy should be able to do that for himself.

"Oh shut up."  
Steve chuckled a little and he dropped his hand to Billy's cheek. As he had lost weight, his cheek bones hand become more prominent, it looked good, but Steve couldn't stop thinking about how he had become skinnier. He just shook his head and lightly stroked under his eyes with his thumbs.  
"We're helping because we care. Me especially...You have no idea how much I missed you...The day I was standing by the ambulance as they brought out the bodies...I thought that was it, the last time I'd get to see your stupid face wasn't a good final image..."

Billy listend to him and he also reached out his hand to gently touch Steve's cheek, taking that moment to look deeply into his eyes. Thinking back now, he bet that Steve's eyes had seen just as much trauma as his own, and that thought hurt him more than anything. No one else deserved that. Especially not Steve.  
"God...I don't know what to say...One moment I was there, with that...Thing...The next moment I was in some kind of room. I was so mad I managed to get out, and I just ran until I found the quarry..."

"What made you stay there?"  
Steve asked curiously, keeping his hands on his cheeks.  
"Why not look for help?"

Billy swallowed a little but he soon chuckled as a faint blush crossed his cheeks and at the moment Steve knew their conversation had stuck with him.

"You know what? I think I already know why."  
He laughed softly and gently laid his head on Billy's, closing his eyes as a smile took over his face.

The blonde haired teen also smiled and he just took this time to look at Steve's face this close up, taking in every small detail he had never paid attention too before. It all stood out now. And Billy was having a hard time processing his thoughts and feelings, his eyes scanned Steve's face to try and get any kind of idea what he was feeling, but with his eyes being closed Billy hadn't the slightest idea what he was feeling. All he knew was his own feelings, and he was so...Touch starved, he needed more contact than this, with Steve anyway. Maybe that's why he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against the other's. No hesitation at all as he brought his other hand into Steve's hair.

Naturally Steve was taken back a little bit. He hadn't expected this. Billy Hargrove to kiss him. But God, he definitely was not complaining. After only a few seconds Steve was tilting his head to his right shoulder slightly as he kissed Billy back. Moving his lips so they ended up in a deep kiss. This must have been what Eleven was talking about that day when she had said that Billy loved him too. He didn't even remember telling anyone, but that kid was weird. Adorable, but weird.

The two stayed holding each other, their lips stayed locked as their emotions flowed freely between them. Months of tears. Regret. Panic. Anger. You name it, one or both of them had felt it, and all that emotion was coming out on the best way possible. In this kiss. Steve was just about to settle down and kiss him again when their little moment was interrupted by a startled yell. They both jumped out of the kiss and started to try and find an excuse but they were interrupted.

"Oh, God! Jesus! I just came to deliver this water, leaving you two alone for less than five minutes and you're already sucking each other's faces off!"  
Dustin quickly placed the glass down and stepped out the room, shutting the door quickly, standing in front of it.

"Dude? What is going on in there?"  
Lucas came back down and he stared at Dustin, Mike was close behind him.

"Oh nothing...Uh, a catch up. They're just...Catching up."  
Dustin replied hastily, stopping the two others from walking in.

Back inside the room Billy and Steve could hear the kids and they couldn't help but to laugh before they smiled at each other and shook their heads.  
Steve smiled more then he shrugged and went back to kiss Billy again, but softer this time and Billy didn't hesitate to kiss him back. This just felt so right, for the both of them. The way they just sank into each other was amazing. Eventually though they did pull away and they both grinned at each other.

"I've been waiting to do that for ages."  
Billy ran his thumb lightly over Steve's lips.  
"Just didn't think you'd ever kiss me back."

"How could I not?"  
Steve chuckled and he placed a light kiss on Billy's thumb.  
"Hair or no hair...I've been attracted to you for a while, I thought I could keep it a secret, but apparently not...I never thought that I'd ever get to tell you after that day...El came over to me and she told me something that made me feel worse...But, I mean I guess it worked out in the end."

Billy rolled his eyes at the mention of his hair then his smile faded a little bit.  
"About El...She was the one who showed me my mother...I don't know how, but she did...And I'm sure she helped me too...That's why you came, isn't it? Because she told you."  
He couldn't believe that people actually cared. Especially her. 

"Yeah...She was the one that told us to look for you."  
Steve smiled and he kissed Billy's nose.  
"You look like you want to see her?"

The blonde teen nodded and he bit his lip.  
"I do...And, Max...How, how is she?"  
He asked softly.  
"She was crying...Never seen her cry like that...How has she been?"

Steve stroked his cheek again and he smiled.  
"She's okay. I promise she's okay. Let's get you cleaned up then we can go and see her, yeah? I'll get Lucas to call her...They are dating so he will be able to get her to meet us."

"They are what?!"  
Billy sat up and he narrowed his eyes.  
"I swear, he better not have touched a hair on her head or hurt her or I'll-"

Steve just laughed and he shut Bilky up with another kiss to his lips, closing his eyes briefly before he pulled back.  
"They are fine."  
He smiled at hip then wiped his lips.  
"She's the one giving Lucas a run for his money, not the other way."

Billy grumbled but he let it go. This had nothing to do with his skin colour. This was because he was dating his little sister. And if he hurt her, kid or not, Billy would have a few words to say. He let out a sigh then he nodded.  
"Okay, get him to call her...I need to see my sister."

"Okay. We can do that tonight if you feel up to it?"

"I don't give a shit how I feel, I need to see Max."

Steve calmed him down and he nodded.  
"Okay, Billy, we will go and see her as soon as you've been cleaned up and eaten something."

He had to agree to that.  
"Fine. Let's get the boys in then get this on with."

"Boys! Come on in, we need you again."  
Steve stood up and he walked to the door and opened in, looking down at Dustin who was just stating at him.  
"What? Come on." 

They hurried in and stood quietly. Lucas stood behind Mike as he saw Billy glaring at him. He swallowed a little and looked down at his feet.  
Steve coughed and he looked around.  
"Lucas, you use the phone now and call Max, get her to come here...Don't tell her why, just say we need her."

The kid nodded and went to use the phone, the sooner he was out of the room the better. He didn't hate Billy so to say...He was just...Cautious.

Billy inhaled as he heard the conversation between Lucas and his sister. He had no idea how Max would react...That was what worried him a lot.

Steve placed a hand on Billy's shoulder and he stroked it softly before looking over to Dustin and Mike.  
"Can you two go and make Billy some toast, he needs to watch something before Max gets here. Help yourself to food as well and drinks, but not the beer."

Those two then left, and it was Billy and Steve again. The darker haired one of the two gor the medical kit and began to wipe some of the blood from Billy's face.  
"Do you know what you're gonna say to her?"

"I haven't got a clue...I don't know how she would react, if she thought I had died...She probably will be trying to process that first...And now I'm not. I don't know, Steve..."

"Hey."  
He sat next to Billy and he held his hands.  
"Listen. She loves you so much more than you think, okay? She needs to know you're okay. She needs too."

Billy nodded and laid his head softly on Steve's shoulder. He remained silent for a while until Dustin delivered his toast.  
"Here, I made it, so you better like it or I'll cry then Steve won't be happy. I'm gonna wait outside for Max, Lucas and Mike are I'm the kitchen."

"Thanks, Dustin."  
Steve nodded at hom then handed the plate to Billy who sat up and started to take small bites. He wasn't really hungry...But he knew he had to eat something so he did. Mainly because Steve asked him too.

About 10 minutes later the door opened again and Max's voice could be heard, immediately that sent Billy into a panic. He stood up and started to pace, desperately trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"What is all this about, Dustin? Where is Lucas?"  
Max frowned as she looked around the hallway.  
"And Steve lives here? Damn. Its huge. Anyway, cut the crap. What's going on?"

"Max just shut up and go in there. Steve needs to talk to us."  
Dustin tried to play it off that way to save questions.

Billy's hearing zoned out as he heard the footsteps coming closer, then before he could back out, he saw Max in the doorway and his heart sank and jumped nothing the space of a millisecond. He swallowed dryly and he forced a little smile.

Upon walking in, Max scanned the room and when her eyes fell on Billy, her eyes immediately teared up.  
"Billy...?"

"Hey, you little shit..."

She couldn't hold back the tears as her feet just carried her straight in to her brother's arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she just buried her face in his chest, gripping on to him like this was just a dream that she could wake up from.  
Billy felt his own eyes tear up as he bent down he wrapped his arms around Max's shoulders. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He never thought that he meant this much to her. After all he was horrible to her, but clearly he was wrong.

"This better not be some cruel fucking joke, Billy, or I swear to God...I won't miss with the bat next time."  
She closed her eyes tightly as her sobs just became louder.

Billy chuckled and he knelt on the floor so he was more at her height, and so he could wrap his arms around her waist. It felt so good to hold her. So good  
"God, I hope this isn't a sick joke...I missed you so much, squirt."  
He placed a few small kisses on the top of her head then he pulled back to wipe his own eyes, then his little sister's eyes as well.

"I saw you get yourself killed you idiot!"  
She frowned at him and punched his chest a few times as he dried her eyes.  
"Why did you do that?! You left me! You promised your never leave! You're such an asshole."

Billy didn't let her go, he just held her close despite her anger. He knew she was just processing this all.  
"I know, I know...I did it to save you, and your friends. And you all got out...So I won."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just let her tears fall, she was in such a state it was starting to hurt her.  
"You didn't though...You didn't make it out okay...At least, that's what we all thought...Steve was a mess, mom was a mess..."

Billy shushed her softly and he held her face, her eyes were puffy and red. She never could hide being upset. She was so pale even the slightest cry and he would know.  
"Hey, Maxine. Listen to me."  
He shook her head lightly in his hands.  
"I'm here. Okay? I don't have a clue how, but I am here. Thanks to El, and these guys. Now stop this crying. You'll work yourself up."

The red haired girl frowned at her ame but she nodded and drew in a deep breath, letting it out, even as she did, a few tears were still falling off her nose, and she did not let ho of Billy at all. Her chin hooked over his shoulder and she closed her eyes. She never did get to tell him how much she loved him. For everything he taught her.  
Billy's eyes were still tearing up and he looked up at Steve who was also a bit puffy eyed even though he would play it off as nothing. 

Steve was joined halfway through that by the three boys, he had wrapped his arms around them all, just so fucking glad that they were all together.

All the way back with El, there were also tears...Joyce had wrapped her arm around El as she tried to see what was going on again. Will was holding one of her hands, and Jonathan had his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

El had been watching all this since the phone call, and now her tears had started to seep through her blindfold.

"What, what's the matter, sweetheart?"  
Joyce asked, naturally thinking the worst because that what life had been recently.

"They're crying...Happy tears..."  
She started.

Will had been biting his lip, checking with Jonathan who gave his shoulder a light squeeze.  
"Happy tears?"

The girl nodded and laughed softly as she wiped her tears off her chin with her free hand.  
"Max and Billy are hugging...She called him stupid and he laughed...He smiled...He's happy now..."

Joyce felt herself smile and she placed a soft kiss on El's head.

"He has Steve and Max now...Steve is crying too."  
She laughed softly.  
"He's going to stay with Steve now...They are safe..."  
El pulled off her blindfold and then she looked up at Joyce and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I helped them..."

Will let a few tears fall silently and he looked up at Jonathan who just nudged him playfully before speaking up.  
"Hey...Want me to drive us all down to Hawkins to see them again?"

El turned around and she nodded happily.  
"Yes."  
She looked at Will who was also smiling.  
"This weekend? Saturday?"

Joyce nodded then she pulled all the kids in to a hug.  
"That's okay with me."

Jonathan laid his head on his mother's and he chuckled.  
"At 11 hundred hours?"

"11 hundred hours."  
The girl confirmed as she giggled a little, nodding happily.


End file.
